


Content

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is content with his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Recognize" and 100quills prompt "Look"

Despite what many people thought, Arthur Weasley was content.

He knew that he would never gain much official recognition in the Ministry, but almost everyone there knew his face and exchanged a friendly word with him whenever they crossed paths.

He wasn't very wealthy, but he had managed to send all seven of his children to Hogwarts, and they were all doing quite well for themselves.

He knew that his family was a little on the large side, but their family was full of love, and he knew that all of his children would always be welcomed home with open arms and something to eat.

He knew that his wife was a little plump, and that he was balding, but neither of them cared about looks.

Arthur knew that his life wasn't perfect, but it was his, and he was content with it.


End file.
